Vampyre Nation True Bloodthirst: The Turning of Johnny Harker
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: Johnny's last night as a human being aims to be a memorable one. A follow up to my other Vampyre Nation/True Bloodthirst fic, Modern Arcana.
1. Chapter 1

The Turning of Johnny Harker  
2012 Evenstar Estel

Mina entered their cabin first, carrying the tray of food from the dining car in her hands and keeping everything perfectly balanced as the train swayed and shook as it sped along its course. Their destination was Paris and with a few stops along the way, they'd reach the city a couple of hours before dawn two days from departure. This careful planning would leave the couple enough time to reach their hotel before the sun rose. They'd paid extra to be allowed to check in at the needed hour and as Harker had learned through their many travels, money got you just about whatever you wanted.

With the cold months settling in, Mina could move about during the daytime covered up to protect her skin from the sunlight. They still avoided being out in the open as much as possible. No one balked at her stepping on to the train in Moscow with her long dark red hooded cloak over a sleek pair of leather trousers and a fitted jacket, all in black. Johnny favoured a similar outfit and most guests thought them an eccentric pair of wealthy foreigners, or rock stars. Anything that kept people at a distance worked for Harker. He wanted no one to suspect that his wife was a vampire.

Their luggage had boarded ahead of them, and they made a beeline to the dining car to order dinner to take to their private quarters. They always tried to avoid spending too much time with people, all in aid of keeping their identities secret. Travelling by car was out of the question, as was by airplane especially. Cars could break down, get into accidents, or be pulled over by police. Airplanes offered no place to hide from the sun's rays should anything go amiss, and no escape from people should they decide to dispose of two vampires. Trains worked. People were allowed their privacy, especially if they paid for it, and if you didn't surface for a couple of days, no one minded.

The train got its journey underway as the porter guided them to their cabin. Harker took the key card from him and shoved couple hundred Euros into his hand, explicitly instructing him that they were not to be disturbed under any circumstances. Mina went in ahead of him and Harker locked the compartment door behind them. He flipped on one switch and the soft amber glow from lamps above the bed were illuminated. He'd got them the best cabin on the privately owned rail line, having booked months in advance. The line catered to the upper classes and though he and Mina were perfectly content sleeping in abandoned crypts if need be, he wanted to pamper his beautiful wife as much as possible. Considering what was to transpire this trip, he wanted to give his beloved Mina a bit of luxury.

The room encompassed half the length of the car, giving them ample space for the journey. At one end was the bed, not quite a double, and certainly cozy. In the middle was a bench upon which their bags had been placed. They travelled with few items, the most important of which Harker kept in a satchel he had with him at all times. At the end opposite to the bed was a wash basin, a full length mirror and a bathroom that included a toilet and a small but serviceable shower into which, Harker lamented, only one person at a time could fit. He aimed to test that theory at some point. The wood was dark, the fixtures golden, and the walls covered in an emerald and gold ornate fabric that looked like it came straight from the Art Nouveau Era.

"Pretty swanky, huh?" Harker asked as he placed his hands on Mina's shoulders. She set the tray down on the little shelf near the sink and placed her gloved hands over his. Outside the stark, cold wilderness surrounding the outskirts of Moscow sped by. He reached around and undid the clasp of her cloak and pulled it away, hanging it up on the hook on the back of the door. He unzipped his own jacket and hung it up, then unfurled the scarf around his neck that obscured the many fang marks Mina had left him with after she'd fed. In the past he hated seeing his scars, but now he rather liked the marks she'd left on his body and the memories the sight of them evoked.

Mina stood perfectly still and looked around her. She didn't move as Harker divested her of her jacket, revealing the silken blouse she wore underneath. He came around and faced her, winding his hands around her waist and pulling her against his body, then giving her rear end a squeeze.

"You're quiet. Talk to me," he spoke. "You know you can't hide anything from me."

Mina sighed and frowned. "I'm not sure I can do this," she whispered, tears brimming in her eyes. Harker hugged her and cradled her head to his heart.

"It's what I want, honey," he explained, his hands roaming over her back. He kissed the top of her head and held her tight. "You said it yourself, it's only the body that changes, not the soul. I know you're scared, but I'm not. It feels right, Mina. I want to give you forever. I don't want to get old, or sick. I just want to spend forever with you. I won't regret it, and neither will you after it's done."

She nodded her head sniffed. "I'm still scared I'll somehow lose you, my Johnny."

"You won't. Don't be so sad, ok? Cuts me up when you're upset. I won't force you..."

"I will do it, fear not. I can deny you nothing, as you well know."

Harker drew back from her and took her beautiful face in both his hands. He leaned in and slipped his tongue between her lips to softly stroke hers. He deepened the kiss and she responded with equal passion. He moaned into her mouth and continued to plunder and possess her sweet mouth until her knees went week and she leaned against him to stay on her feet. He chuckled warmly and parted from her.

"Wanna taste that sweet pussy of yours. Take your clothes off for me, honey, and get on the bed," he spoke, his voice low and deep in her ear, penetrating and commanding.

"You're a scoundrel, Harker."

"Ah ah..."

"Johnny, my Johnny, you are a scoundrel. You shouldn't use such filthy language with a lady."

"Mina, you are the finest lady I've ever met, but in our bed? You're all woman, a fucking gorgeous, sensual and insatiable, woman. _My_ woman."

Mina let out a ragged breath and whimpered, clutching his shirts in her hands. "You undo me with your words alone."

"Then why aren't you naked yet?"

She playfully pushed him away and made her way towards the bed, slipping the black silk blouse off over her head and letting if float to the floor. She unfastened the belt at her hips and pulled it away. As she reached the foot of the bed, she bent over and eased the leather down her legs, revealing her creamy skin and the lace panties she wore beneath. Harker loved seeing her in lingerie, especially lace and especially black lace. It got him instantly hard. She turned around and he groaned at the sight of pale flesh accented by little black boots, long gloves, a tiny pair of panties and lush naked breasts.

Harker cupped the hefty bulge in his trousers and advanced as Mina sat on the bed. He knelt before her and lay his hands on her thighs, pushing them apart. He smirked at the damp spot on the gusset of her panties and Mina whimpered in need. He ran his hands up her thighs and closed them about her narrow waist before leaning in to lave his tongue over her nipple until the little pebble felt rock hard. He did the same to the other before returning to the first to suckle for a time, simply enjoying the pleasure of making her feel good.

He released her nipple with a pop as he pulled off and pushed her gently to the bed. She raised her bottom and he took off her sodden underwear, his mouth watering at the sight of her soft pink nether lips and the sheen of her arousal glistening between them. His thumbs spread her labia apart and he immediately plunged his tongue inside her, making her cry out loudly. Harker rumbled appreciatively as his tongue flexed and swirled inside her, thoroughly enjoying himself as he caressed her soft, moist skin and tasted her juices.

Mina's hips moved of their own volition, bucking against his face while she gripped the duvet beneath her. Harker's hands held her hips to the bed as he began to swirl his tongue around her clit, making her body jerk and writhe. He feasted on her while she moaned and whimpered and Harker gave her no quarter. His tongue played upon and tormented her for several long minutes until finally she broke with sharp gasp and descended into a moment of pure ecstasy. He coaxed her orgasm along by continuing to lap his tongue over her clit until she was practically begging him to release her.

Harked looked up the length of her body and smirked, his lips shiny with her silky come, which he licked up before he began to kiss his way up her trembling body, undoing his trousers as he did so.

Mina had practically swooned from the intensity of her release and Harker felt rather self-satisfied had having done it. He knew her body was extra sensitive due to her supernatural state, and he enjoyed exploiting that as much as possible. He could have her screaming, weeping and half out of her mind if he chose, and more often than not, he did. A small part of him felt guilty about torturing her by pleasure, but she was his and she got him just as worked up in return. When her fangs sunk through his skin and into his veins, he saw stars and his orgasm was amplified every single time. Harker had to admit, he and Mina were a perfect match in every way. He also loved her with such depth, he felt as if he could scarcely breathe whenever they were separated.

He arrived at her succulent lips and captured her mouth for a kiss, letting her taste herself on his tongue. She responded with enthusiasm, though she'd scarcely recovered. He pulled away to strip himself, throwing his clothes in every direction. He was already hard and desperately in want of joining with her. Mina reached for him and he settled his weight upon her. He fit himself to her and eased inside her welcoming body to which Mina let out a sharp gasp and arched into him.

Her limbs closed about his body and she held him tightly. Harker buried his face at her throat, kissing and nipping at her flesh while thrusting shallowly. He spoke Mina's name over and over, his breath hot against her ear. His hands moved over her arms and along the length of them. Their hands found each others' and their fingers threaded together as Harker guided them above her head and down to rest on the mattress.

Mina's legs wrapped themselves high around his waist and she bucked her hips to meet his thrusts, striking her clit against his pubic bone with each of his pushes into her body. Harker moved with increasing urgency, striving towards his own release while Mina urged him on with her gasps, moans and the elicit way his name spilled from her lips. She begged him to move faster, to crash into her harder and he replied by asking for her fangs to pierce his flesh, and for her to take her fill. He was ready, he wanted to become like her.

Mina kissed along his exposed throat and plunged her fangs into his shoulder. He came with a loud groan, spilling into her in time with her pulls on his vein. Mina broke away with cry and succumbed to her own pleasure, spurned on by the sensation of his release filling her.

Harker went limp as he came down from his high, his fingers holding a tense grip around hers. Mina licked up the trickles of blood from his shoulder and then kissed his cheek, contentedly sighing, "My Johnny." He released her hands and they wrapped their arms around each other, holding tight. When Harker went to move off her, she wouldn't let him go. "Stay with me, just for a little while. I want to savour your warmth, if this is to be our last night like this."

Harker nudged her cheek with his nose and kissed her. "Love you, honey," he spoke. "Why didn't you do it? Turn me like I asked?"

"I will, but not yet. As I said, I want to savour your warmth. For a little while I can pretend it's mine and that I am alive." There was great sadness in her voice and it broke his heart that she still carried such woes with her. He did his best to make her feel nothing but happiness each moment they were together.

"You are alive."

"In a fashion, yes, but not as I was. You'll never..."

"What is it?"

"If you are turned, you can never... there are so many things you could still have..."

"I know what you're talking about. Mina, if I can't have children with you, then I don't want them. I'm sorry that we can't, but neither one of us can help that. I'm not sure this world's the right one for us to be bringing kids into anyways. Honey, I know what I'm giving up. It pales in comparison to spending forever with you." He kissed her cheek and moved off her to lay at her side, looking down upon her sad face. He looked into her eyes and hoped she saw how fierce and strong his love for her was. "You had no choice in being turned, Mina. You were violated. I remember it from my dreams. I can still hear your pleas and your cries. I'd give anything to change you back, to give us the life we deserve to have, but I can't. I can only give you me. I have a choice and I've made it, no regrets. I want this, more than I think you understand. Give me forever, and I'll give you the same."

"Oh Johnny... I love you so, it consumes me. I love you!" She turned into him and wept quietly against his bare chest and he held her. He knew his Mina's spirit was still broken. It was part of why he wanted her to turn him. She had suffered and he knew he couldn't put it all to right in just one year. He believed that if they were on even ground, both vampires, then perhaps she's be able to put some of her fears to rest.

Harked rubbed his hand over her back, cajoling her and comforting her as she huddled against his body. She didn't break down too often, be he knew this night was overwhelming her. Certainly they'd found their pleasures and affirmed their connection, but Harker knew there was more to it than just lovemaking and reassuring words. He had to speak to her soul and help her understand his.

"Mina, honey?" he questioned. She let out a shuddering breath and looked up at him. He took her left hand and lay it in his so that the matching golden bands they wore could touch. "Remember the vows we took in the church? It was in Warwicksire, wasn't it?"

"Yes, that's right. I do remember."

"I've dreamed about that night. Say 'em to me again." He kissed her first, giving her the encouragement she needed to speak.

The love that shone in her eyes at his request threatened to bring on his own tears. She looked into his eyes and spoke.

"I, Wilhemina Annabelle Murray take thee... John Andrew Harker to my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and obey, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth."

Harker smiled and caressed her cheek. "You could've left out the obey part, you don't have to obey me, ever. I'm not that kind of guy."

"I know, but these were the words I spoke when we first married and I meant them with all my heart. I shall not change them now. Will you speak yours to me? I have longed to hear them from your lips."

"Of course. Now, I admit I had to look these up on the internet, so I hope I get it right. It's been a hundred years and a whole new body, so you'll forgive my memory not being as good as yours." She laughed lightly and a few more tears escaped her eyes, which Harker dutifully wiped away. "Ok, here goes. I, John Andrew Harker take thee Wilhemina Annabelle Murray to my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth." Mina began to cry in earnest, but she smiled through her tears. They sealed their bond with a deep, loving kiss. Harker started to laugh as he embraced her. "Honey, what the hell's a troth?"

"You faithfulness, fidelity, and loyalty."

"Oh! Well, you've got those, babe, every inch of me in fact."

She felt him growing hard again against her thigh and she giggled. "Well, I do love your _inches_."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harker collapsed back on the bed with a heavy groan. He felt utterly drained, though not of his blood. He panted for breath and Mina lay beside him, drunk on orgasms and rubbing her thighs together as her body continued to tingle with pleasure. Harker was pretty sure she craved his cock more than she did his blood. For a dainty little Victorian lady, she had a voracious sexual appetite. It was nearly two in morning and they'd been at it since boarding the train. He was exhausted, but already Mina's deft fingers were wrapped around his cock, tugging at it while her tongue circled his nipple.

"Honey, give a man a minute, would you?" Harker chuckled. The gleam in her eye told him he'd get no rest, not now that she was excited by all the orgasms he'd given her. Mina ignored him and laved her tongue over the nub of his nipple, teasing it with tiny nips of her teeth. One thing his dear wife was not afraid of was touching him. She worshiped his body every bit as much as he did hers. It had taken a little while to coax her out of being passive when they made love. Her Victorian sensibilities were deeply ingrained and she'd always let him have control over her. Harker didn't mind at first, and he knew she certainly enjoyed the sex and the connection it forged between them, but he was the sort of guy that liked being domniated in bed from time to time. It had taken a little work and a little trust but now Mina felt confident enough in their relationship to take from him as she pleased.

Her lips and tongue played over the plain of his chest and down over the muscles of his abdomen. Meanwhile, her hand continued to stroke and massage his cock. Harker lay passively, but was responsive to her attentions. His stomach muscles tensed when she moved lower, her tongue sweeping above the line where the hairs that surrounded his cock began. She teased him for a time, kissing his stomach, thighs and hips. He felt his cock begin to fill out again and rise up under her judicious coaxing. He goaned loudly when her tongue swept over the broad head. She lapped up the pearly beads of precum that appeared while she kept a firm grip on the column of hard flesh.

In their first few months together, she'd been rather tenuous about using her mouth on him, but there again, together they'd helped her discover the pleasure it brought her rather than solely him.

She took part of him down and sucked rhythmically. Several expletives tumbled from his mouth. Her tongue did wicked things, swirling around and stimulating the particular spots she'd come to learn were his most sensitive. Her head descended and she hollowed in her cheeks, creating a vacuous sensation around him. She brought him to the very precipice of ecstasy, but just as he was about climax, she pulled him free. Her teasing smirk made him laugh, but it was short lived when he felt her fangs graze against him.

"Fuck yes, Mina!" Harker growled. He knew what was about to occur and nothing got him more excited. She kissed, sucked and licked all over his cock and then closed her hands around the base in a painful grip. He felt the coolness of her breath against his skin as he grew ever harder and the veins became engorged. He felt the sharp points of her fangs settle against the thickest of the veins, sensing the pulse of his heart pumping blood into it.

Mina bit down, sunk into him and drank. Her hands released him and blood flowed into her mouth while Harker came with a howl, shooting streams of come onto his stomach. Mina closed the punctures with laves of her tongue lapped the come from the head of his cock before reaching for the tissues at the side of the bed and cleaning her husband's spendings from his abdomen. She settled down beside him brushed her lips over his. His arm came around her shoulders limply and he groaned again.

"You should rest," Mina whispered in his ear a second before she tugged at the lobe with her teeth.

"Why do I have the sneaking suspicion you don't really mean that?"

"I know that you are a rather virile man, my love, but I do not believe you will be able to get another cock-stand without a period of repose." She lipped his sweaty neck while her hand rubbed over his chest. "I've taken your blood tonight, I doubt you have any left to spare..."

"You're a tease, you know that?"

Mina giggled rose from the bed and went to the sink, filling a glass with cool water and bringing it to him. He drank it down greedily and handed the empty glass back to her. She traversed the room again and Harker followed. Mina gasped when he snuck up behind her and prodded her backside with his miraculously hard cock.

"What did you say about my not being able to get it up again?" he questioned.

His hands settled on her hips and guided her to face the full-length mirror. Against popular myth, vampires did cast reflections in them. Their eyes met in the mirror and Harker's hands glided up her body to cup her breasts. He massaged them and tweaked her nipples with his fingers. Her skin glistened with his sweat on her and her body was overcome with tremours of renewed arousal. Harker pulled her back against his body roughly, one hand going her stomach to secure her against him while the other delved between her thighs.

He made her stand with her legs apart and her arms above her head and back around his neck. The look of dark, hungry lust in his eyes always scared her just a little. She trusted him completely, but the raw physical desire he had for her was sometimes daunting.

He fingers spread her labia apart and he coated his fingers in a combination of her juices and his own semen from inside her. He rubbed at her and pressed into her, lifting her from the ground slightly. His thumb manipulated her clit and his teeth bit into her shoulder. All the while Mina watched in the mirror as her lover took his pleasures of her. His hand went down the inside of her thigh and pulled her open. His erect cock came into view and then it was disappearing inside her. They both watched in fascination as she stretched to fit his girth inside and then the slow slide of the length of him being consumed by her body.

When she'd taken as much of him as this position would allow, Harker's hands settled back upon her hips. He held her still as he thrust up hard and Mina cried out at the deeper penetration. He did it seven more times and Mina shook and shrieked with each buck of his hips. The sensations were incredibly intense and it awakened something feral inside her, something that hungered for his blood unlike anything else. Harker's eyes looked just as predatory and possessive as hers and as their bodies moved together. His fingers toyed with her clit and her pussy gave several sharp contractions, but she didn't quite reach her peak yet.

By now, after a year together, Harker knew how to play her body like an instrument. He continued his deep, forceful thrusts into her body and Mina abandoned herself to him completely. They continued on, until Mina was sobbing and overwrought, her body shaking, and her fangs at their sharpest. She tried to twist away from him, to bring his throat to where she could bite him, but he denied her. He wanted her wild, desperate and hungry for both his blood as well as his come. He'd push her to the very edge of her limits before allowing her to turn the tables.

Harker moved quicker, pulling her down and he drove into her, taking her ever more roughly. He rubbed her clit vigorously and Mina's nails dug into the back of his shoulders and tears streamed down her cheeks.

The train took a curve on the tracks a little too quickly and they were knocked off balance, coming apart. Mina now had the advantage as she turned on him and practically tossed him backwards to the bed. He fell to the mattress and she pounced, seating herself astride his hips and mouting herself back upon his cock. She rode him with such violence, Harked feared she might actually hurt him. Their skin slapped together loudly, stinging their flesh. The friction of his cock made her tight sheath scorching hot and soon it was his turn for tears at the onslaught of sensations.

When Mina suddenly stilled and angled her pelvis so that she could grind her clit against him, Johnny knew they were both moments away from climax. He turned and arched his neck, feeling his blood thrumming through his veins. They were both drenched in his sweat and their own tears, both shaking from the physical exertion and the anticipation of what was about to occur.

Mina descended and sunk her fangs into his throat, drinking down his blood as he roared out his climax and filled her womb with his seed. Mina's core pulsed and strangled his cock in an incredibly powerful orgasm that made her entire body tremble. They both continued to moan wantonly as the waves pleasure continued to crash over them again and again.

Harker eventually grew weak as she took too much of his blood. He nearly lost consciousness and then he felt something cool and thick pass over his lips and into his mouth. The coppery flavour sluiced over this tongue and he knew it to be her blood. He opened his mouth and she pressed her open wrist to his lips. He began to suck greedily and then drink, swallowing the rich blood down in steady gulps. It quenched a thirst he didn't know he possessed. He swallowed and swallowed and a strange energy began to course through him.

Mina pulled her wrist away and Harker opened his eyes just in time for her to see them change from the soulful dark brown she loved, to the icy, reflective blue that matched hers. Her hands covered his ears against the heightened sounds of the train, the human voices and the world around them.

Harker felt a strange awareness come over him. All the residual aches from his various injuries over the years vanished. Every cell in his body felt electrified. He ran his tongue over his new fangs, the sensation foreign though intriguing. He breathed in and was assailed by the intoxicating scent of his wife. It was ecstatic and for a moment he was consumed by it.

As the change continued to come over him, Harker began to feel more alive than he ever had before. Every sense was enhanced, colours were brighter and he felt stronger, immeasurably stronger. His fascination with his new state quickly died immeditately however, when Mina covered her face with her hands and began to weep. All thoughts but to confort her were banished from his mind. He sat up and immediately wrapped his arms around her. Her skin felt warm against his, and softer than he remembered.

As she continued to cry, he felt his fangs recede and his senses dull. All that mattered was Mina. He knew that turning him was not something she'd wanted. She loved his human body and what he represented. She had said more than once that he made her feel as if she was as alive as he was. Most of all, she loved the colour and warmth of his dark eyes. She'd sacrificed part of herself to give him this, simply because she loved him, just as he'd given up his humanity because he loved her.

"Please don't cry," he whisperered. "Mina, please. You know I can't take it. You cry too much, honey. I'm still your Johnny. Mina?"

She drew back from him and wiped at her eyes. "I'm sorry," she replied meekly.

"Baby, c'mon, it's me. I love you, you never have to feel sorry. I'm still me, just like you're still you. You're still the love of my life, and the woman I married - twice! Nothing's changed between us."

She laughed a little and squeezed his shoulders with her hands. "I love you, too."

"We've got forever now, think about it. We'll never get old, never get sick, never die. You and me, together for centuries, hopefully even more. We could have thousands of years! You'll never be on your own again." He cupped her face and made her look into his eyes. She saw the complete and true love he felt for her and smiled. "There's my girl. I need now you more than ever, Mina."

"I need you too..." Their lips met for what was possibly their sweetest, most heartfelt kiss yet. Tongues lolled against each other's while lips caressed. Mina gasped sharply when his cock that was still inside her grew hard again and Harker chuckled, relieved that he could still get it up. He rolled them over so that she was beneath him and surged against her, groaning at the added sensations his vampiric state afforded him. Mina arched and threw her head back. Her nipples tightened into painfully sharp points and Harker pulled one into his mouth to suckle upon. She squeaked in surprise when his fangs sunk into the nipple and he drew blood. Then she moaned, hot and long as the tug of his mouth upon it spark sensations all the way down to her womb and made it clench.

When Mina wrapped her legs around his waist, Harker began to thrust slowly, wanting to savour their first time together both as vampires. He took his mouth from her breast and lapped up the last of the blood before the wounds closed and disappeared entirely. He looked then to her eyes and he saw hope behind them, though it was tinged with sadness. His arms embraced her. He held her to him as he made love to her, tender and slow.

"I love you, Mina. Don't be scared of what's ahead, okay, honey? I'll take care of you. We're gonna be together forever, got it?"

"Yes," she replied, barely above a whisper. He kissed her again and when their lips parted, Mina spoke again. "I love you, my Johnny. Thank you for giving me forever."

The End


End file.
